Love
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Gaara menyadari, kalau dirinya, ingin selalu bersama dengan Sakura. Gaara menyadari, kalau dirinya senang melihat sosok Sakura. Gaara menyadari, bersama Sakura, membuatnya seperti bisa merasakan hidup. Dan Gaara menyadari, saat melihat Sakura seperti ini, Gaara ingin selalu bisa menjaga dan melindungi Sakura seumur hidupnya. REPUBLISH. AU. OOC. Mau baca lagi? :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love © Thia Nokoru**

**Gaara - Sakura**

***Love***

"Haahh... Aku suka tempat ini!"

Aku menghirup dalam udara sejuk di pegunungan ini. Pemandangan indah terhampar di bawah sana. Undakan-undakan sawah yang sangat tertata rapi begitu indah dipandang. Tempatku berada sekarang juga tidak kalah indah. Hamparan bunga-bunga yang sangat cantik tumbuh di puncak gunung ini.

Sudah hampir satu tahun aku tinggal di pegunungan ini. Ayah dan ibuku membuatkanku sebuah vila di puncak pegunungan Konoha. Bukan sebuah gunung yang paling tinggi yang ada di Konoha, hanya sebuah gunung kecil dan di hadapan gunung kecil ini ada dua gunung yang lebih besar dan tinggi dari pegunungan yang aku tempati.

Setiap ada waktu luang, ayah dan ibuku menyempatkan diri mereka untuk berkunjung ke vila. Memang pegunungan tempat tinggalku ini sangat jauh dari kota. Bisa memakan waktu empat jam dari kota ke pegunungan ini. Awalnya mereka tidak setuju dengan keputusanku untuk tinggal seorang diri di vila, tapi, aku ingin lepas dari kehidupan kota yang sangat padat. Dengan adanya empat orang pelayan yang akan menemaniku di vila, baru mereka menyetujuiku untuk tinggal seorang diri.

"Nona Sakura, matahari sudah akan tenggelam, sebaiknya Nona segera kembali ke rumah…"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar lagi…" Aku menatap langit di atas gunung yang ada di hadapan gunung tempat aku berpijak. Langit sudah berubah warna, dari biru cerah, kini bercampur warna jingga dan ungu yang menjadi satu. "Aku ingin lihat sunset dulu…"

"Baiklah,"

Orang yang kini ada di belakangku adalah kepala pelayan di rumah, maksudku di vilaku. Namanya adalah Shizune. Shizune dipercaya oleh ibuku sebagai kepala pelayan sekaligus pengasuhku selama tinggal di vila. Shizune sangat baik kepadaku, dia seperti sosok seorang kakak bagiku.

"Cantiknya…."

Sunset telah tiba, pemandangan matahari tenggelam di sini tidak kalah indah dengan melihat sunset dari pantai.

"Ayo kita pulang, Shizune…."

Aku tersenyum pada Shizune, dan Shizune balas tersenyum padaku. Aku berjalan lebih dulu, Shizune mengikutiku di belakangku. Dari tempat yang aku beri nama padang bunga ini, menuju vilaku memakan waktu 20 menit. Memang agak jauh. Kalau aku belum pulang lewat dari jam lima sore, Shizune pasti akan menjemputku disini.

Jalan-jalan yang ada di puncak gunung ini tidak begitu besar, mungkin muat untuk dua jalur mobil. Vila yang ada di gunung ini juga bisa dihitung dengan jari. Daerah puncak hanya ada sekitar enam vila mewah yang dibangun di sini, termasuk vilaku. Jaraknya juga berjauhan, sekitar 100 meteran. Bagian tengah gunung, ada sekitar sepuluh vila yang dibangun. Dan di bawah gunung, baru rumah-rumah penduduk yang bercocok tanam di pegunungan ini.

"Shizune, lihat…"

Aku menunjuk pada vila yang ada di sebelah vilaku, tentunya dengan jarak 100 meteran. Biasanya vila itu kosong, aku tidak pernah melihat pemilik vila itu menempati vila itu.

"Oh, yang aku dengar, anak dari pemilik vila itu akan menempati vila itu mulai besok. Sejak pagi terlihat banyak orang yang sedang memperbaiki dan membersihkan vila itu."

"Aku tidak melihatnya saat melewati jalan ini? Aneh sekali…."

"Hahaha… itu karena saat Nona pergi dengan mobil, Nona terus menatap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan vila itu."

Oh, pantas saja… Aku tadi memang minta diantar dengan mobil menuju padang bunga. Tapi aku tidak memperhatikan vila-vila yang aku lewati. Aku selalu melihat ke pegunungan.

Kami kini melewati vila yang sepertinya orang-orangnya terlihat sedang berberes untuk pulang. Ada sebuah mobil sedan merah yang keluar dari halaman vila itu, lampu mobil itu menyorot kami berdua, karena saat ini jalan sangat gelap dan penerangan di puncak gunung ini tidak begitu terang. Dengan perlahan mobil itu melewati kami berdua.

Sekilas aku bisa melihat seorang laki-laki yang mengemudikan mobilnya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang perempuan. Dan di bangku belakang ada seorang laki-laki juga, aku tidak begitu jelas melihat wajah mereka bertiga. Mobil itu kini menjauh dan sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Sepertinya… aku akan mempunyai tetangga baru….

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Nona… tadi Tuan dan Nyonya telepon, katanya bulan ini mereka tidak bisa datang ke sini. Mereka sedang sibuk."

Aku memakan sarapan pagiku, hanya dua potong roti isi dengan segelas jus jeruk. Kulihat Shizune berjalan mendekat padaku setelah menerima telepon entah dari siapa. Katanya orangtuaku tidak bisa datang ke sini karena mereka sibuk?

"Ya, tidak apa-apa… Aku bisa mengerti…."

Aku tersenyum pada Shizune, Shizune terlihat merasa lega. Mungkin karena aku bisa mengerti keadaan orangtuaku yang sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan milik keluargaku? Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kedua orangtuaku yang selalu sibuk. Aku menghargai usaha mereka. Apa yang aku terima saat ini adalah hasil dari usaha mereka berdua. Aku hanya bisa menikmati hasil kerja keras mereka berdua saja. Makanya aku tidak akan marah kalau mereka memang tidak sempat berkunjung ke sini. Mereka selalu memantau keadaanku lewat Shizune.

Orangtuaku pernah berkata, aku adalah ahli waris tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Jadinya suatu saat, perusahaan besar milik keluargaku, sudah pasti aku yang akan menggantikan mereka. Saat ini aku belum mau terjun ke dunia bisnis. Aku masih 23 tahun. Masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku yang bebas seperti ini. Mungkin saat aku sudah berusia 30 tahunan, atau kalau aku ada jodoh, biar suamiku saja yang mengurus perusahaan keluargaku.

"Shizune, hari ini aku mau ke kebun. Tidak perlu diantar, aku mau jalan kaki saja."

Aku sudah selesai dengan sarapanku. Hari ini sudah kuputuskan untuk ke kebun.

"Baiklah… hati-hati, Nona…."

"Ya, mungkin aku akan pulang sore lagi…."

"Di tempat biasa?"

"Ya, di padang bunga…."

Aku berjalan keluar dari vilaku. Masih terlalu pagi untuk keluar dari vila. Kabut tipis masih menyelimuti pegunungan ini. Aku berjalan menuju kebun buah-buahan yang ada di pertengahan gunung ini. Jalanan menurun menungguku untuk sampai di kebun buah. Tidak masalah bagiku berjalan kaki menuju kebun buah yang memakan waktu bisa satu jam.

"Ughh… dingin…."

Udara pagi hari memang sangat dingin, padahal aku memakai kaos yang pas di tubuhku berwarna kuning dilapis dengan jaket besar berwarna putih, aku juga memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu _sport_.

Dengan berlari-lari kecil, sekalian olahraga pagi, aku mulai menuruni jalan pegunungan ini. Kulihat vila yang akan ditempati oleh penghuninya, di halaman depan vila itu, mobil sedan merah yang kemarin sudah terparkir di sana. Aku sangat penasaran dengan tiga orang yang kemarin aku lihat dalam mobil itu. Karena terlalu fokus dengan vila itu, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya aku tersandung batu dan jatuh tersungkur ke jalan.

"Ughhh… lututku sakitt…."

Aku masih duduk di pinggir jalan yang ada di depan vila itu, membersihkan pakaianku yang kotor karena jatuh dan menyentuh lututku yang terasa sakit. Tanpa kusadari, ada seseorang yang keluar dari dalam vila itu dan melihatku yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan sambil merintih sakit.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku terkejut, di hadapanku kini berdiri seseorang. Dengan cepat aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk menatap orang yang ada di depanku ini. Seorang perempuan cantik dan terlihat dewasa. Berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau orang ini adalah seorang yang tegas.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hahaha… aku hanya tersandung batu saja saat lari pagi, jadi jatuh, deh, karena tidak memperhatikan jalan…."

Entah mengapa aku, kok, jadi tertawa aneh seperti ini?

"Mari kubantu berdiri,"

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku, dengan ragu aku menerima bantuannya. Saat aku mulai berdiri, akh… sakit sekali….

"Sepertinya cukup keras juga jatuhnya, ayo masuk ke dalam, aku akan melihat lukamu."

Aku menatap wanita itu yang kini tersenyum padaku menawarkan aku untuk masuk ke vilanya dan melihat luka pada kakiku. Aku takut juga, sih, mereka orang-orang yang belum aku kenal. Tapi, senyumnya itu menunjukkan kalau dia adalah orang yang baik. Dan aku pun mengangukkan kepalaku pelan.

Dia memapahku dengan perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam vilanya. Rasa nyeri menjalar dari lutut ke seluruh tubuhku. Sepertinya lututku terkena batu. Kami memasuki vila, ruang pertama adalah ruang tamu. Dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di sofa dan menunggunya untuk mengambil kotak P3K.

Vila yang besar, hampir sama besar dengan vilaku. Banyak ruang yang kosong. Mungkin karena baru pindah.

"Kankurooo… Dimana kau taruh kotak P3K?"

Aku mendengar suara wanita tadi berteriak. Sepertinya dia kesulitan mencari kotak P3K.

"Kotak P3K? Sepertinya Nee-chan tidak membawanya…."

Pasti ini suara Kankuro. Tadi dia bilang Nee-chan? Berarti Kankuro ini adik wanita itu.

"Aku membawanya, tapi aku lupa menaruhnya dimana!"

"Mungkin Gaara yang membawanya?"

"Gaara?"

"Ya, dia yang membereskan barang-barang kita, kan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar Gaara."

Tidak lama, aku melihat wanita itu datang menghampiri aku.

"Maaf, lama menunggu…. Tunggu sebentar, ya…."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku Temari."

"Aku Haruno Sakura,"

"Boleh aku panggil kau dengan Sakura saja? Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku,"

"Ya. Aku baru 23 tahun."

"Aku 26 tahun."

"Kalau begitu, aku panggil Temari-nee, ya…."

Aku tersenyum pada Temari, dia sepertinya orang yang baik.

"Temari-nee baru pindah?"

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat, kami baru saja selesai beres-beres…."

"Nee… Ini, kotak P3K."

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah darah, dengan tato ai di keningnya datang menghampiri Temari. Wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin dan kesannya sangat menyeramkan.

"Terima kasih, Gaara…."

Jadi ini juga adik Temari? Namanya Gaara. Setelah memberikan kotak P3K, Gaara duduk di samping Temari.

"Sakura… coba kau gulung celanamu sampai sebatas lutut,"

Aku menggulung celana panjangku sampai sebatas lutut. Dan terlihat lututku yang sebelah kanan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ukh…."

Aku merintih sakit saat Temari membersihkan luka di lututku.

"Tahan, ya…."

"Iya,"

Temari dengan sangat hati-hati mengobati lukaku. Kuperhatikan laki-laki yang sepertinya sebaya denganku itu, dia hanya memperhatikan Temari yang sedang mengobati lukaku dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Sudah selesai!"

Temari tampak senang saat selesai mengobati lukaku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

"Nah, Sakura, rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku di sebelah vila kalian,"

"Karena kau sulit berjalan, bagaimana kalau Gaara mengantarkanmu pulang?"

DEG

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi datar pada laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu berubah terkejut mendengar kata-kata Temari.

"Eh, tidak perlu…. Rumahku dekat, kok! Tidak perlu diantar…."

Entah mengapa aku malah jadi panik sendiri. Diantar oleh Gaara? Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja… Gaara itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan, aku merasa takut.

"Tidak apa-apa… Kalian seumuran, kok! Kalian bisa menjadi teman, kan?"

Temari tersenyum senang, aku jadi merasa tidak enak untuk menolak.

"Ayo Gaara, tolong kau antarkan Sakura pulang, ya…."

Temari menepuk bahu Gaara, sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap Temari dengan tatapan tajam. Aku tahu, sepertinya Gaara tidak mau mengantarku pulang.

"Temari-nee… Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok! Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas pengobatannya, ya…"

Aku dengan perlahan berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit pada Temari. Kulirik Gaara yang tetap datar dan dingin menatapku. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya, lalu dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang aku berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah Temari.

"Ah, Sakura… tunggu! GAARA, KUBILANG CEPAT KAU ANTAR SAKURA!"

Sepertinya Temari adalah orang yang mudah emosian, dia berteriak pada Gaara untuk mengantar aku. Duh, kok jadi seperti ini? Padahal aku mau ke kebun buah, tapi malah terjatuh, dan sekarang aku sudah berkenalan dengan tetangga baruku. Sekarang, aku sepertinya harus pulang.

Aku sudah berada di luar vila Temari, kulihat vilaku, tidak ada pelayanku yang berada di luar. 100 meter berjalan dengan kaki seperti ini, sakit juga. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku berjalan menuju vilaku.

"Hei,"

Suara yang berat dan terkesan datar itu sedikit mengejutkanku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat orang yang menegurku di belakangku. Gaara. Apakah Temari berhasil memaksanya untuk mengantarkan aku? Sepertinya, iya.

"Gaara?"

"Hn, Temari-nee memaksaku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Jadi..."

Kulihat Gaara yang sepertinya sangat kaku saat berbicara. Ternyata, Gaara tidak sedingin yang aku pikirkan.

"Hahaha… kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengantar aku, lagipula rumahku kan dekat."

Aku tertawa untuk mengurangi rasa canggungku yang melihatnya begitu kaku.

"Hn, tapi… aku harus bagaimana?"

Dia bertanya kepadaku, bagaimana? Bagaimana apanya?

"Maksudmu, bagaimana apa? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"I-itu… Apakah kau mau kuantar dengan mobil? Atau kugendong? Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti…."

Wajahku memerah, lihat dia… dia terlihat malu-malu. Kemana Gaara yang terlihat dingin dengan wajah datar yang terlihat menyeramkan itu? Saat ini dia terlihat begitu polos, seperti anak kecil.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha… Ke-kenapa kau malah bertanya kepadaku? I-itu kan terserah kau saja…."

Kalau ditanya mau naik mobil atau digendong? Aku harus pilih apa? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Ayo,"

DEG

Astaga… ternyata Gaara memilih menggendongku untuk mengantar aku pulang. Dia berjongkok di depanku untuk menggendongku di belakang. Ini memalukan!

"Se-sepertinya aku pulang sendiri saja, deh…. Terima kasih, Gaara…."

Tanpa memperdulikan Gaara, aku langsung berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan. Maaf, Gaara, bukannya aku tidak mau. Itu sangat memalukan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Aku memang tidak mengerti perempuan…."

Aku bisa mendengar Gaara yang berbicara sendiri. Dia mengira dia berbuat salah? Dia tidak mengerti perempuan? Yah, dilihat dari perbuatannya tadi, dia memang tidak mengerti sama sekali….

Entah mengapa aku jadi tersenyum, perasaanku menjadi sedikit hangat. Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah Gaara yang terlihat bingung saat mengucapkan itu.

"EHH…."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kini aku lakukan. Tapi, entah mengapa aku juga tidak tega melihat kau yang kesakitan saat berjalan. Biar aku antar kau pulang."

DEG

Dengan ekspresi datar dan suaranya yang berat itu, Gaara tiba-tiba menggendongku dengan _bridal style_, wajahku otomatis memerah. Jantungku entah sejak kapan, memacu kecepatan yang tidak normal.

"Gaara… apakah aku harus digendong seperti ini?"

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi sampai."

Kulirik wajah Gaara, pertamakali melihatnya dia begitu menakutkan. Tapi tadi, dia malu-malu dan terlihat polos. Sekarang, ekspresi Gaara sudah kembali ke awal, hanya berwajah datar saja, tidak ada kesan dingin. Gaara berjalan dengan perlahan, ini pertamakalinya aku digendong oleh seorang laki-laki. Gaara terlihat begitu gagah, kedua tangannya yang menggendongku terasa begitu kuat menahan berat tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan aroma tubuhnya yang tercium indra penciumanku. Ah… lama-lama aku bisa termabukkan oleh sosok Gaara.

"Nona Sakura… apa yang terjadi?"

Aku terus melamun akan sosok Gaara, tidak sadar kalau aku sudah sampai di depan vilaku. Shizune dengan panik menghampiri Gaara yang menggendongku. Dengan perlahan Gaara menurunkan aku.

"Shizune… aku terjatuh, hehe…."

Aku malah cengengesan di depan Shizune yang terlihat sangat khawatir kepadaku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Nona Sakura pulang, Tuan…."

Kulihat Shizune membungkukkan sedikit badannya kepada Gaara. Gaara masih dengan ekspresi datarnya mengangguk kecil pada Shizune.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang."

Gaara langsung berbalik dan berjalan pulang. Tunggu dulu! Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ga-Gaara!"

Kulihat Gaara menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik menatapku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Gaara… Terima kasih banyak…."

Entah mengapa, saat mengucapkan terima kasih, perasaanku sangat senang. Mungkin saat ini aku memberikan Gaara senyum termanis yang aku miliki. Jarang lho, aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini.

Bagai pohon sakura yang berguguran, takjub akan keindahannya, mungkin hampir seperti itu saat ini perasaanku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Gaara tersenyum kepadaku. Dari ekspresi datarnya, dia tersenyum kecil kepadaku, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku… jatuh cinta padanya…." gumamku pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Aku menyentuh dadaku, disini terasa hangat. Perasaan yang menyenangkan.

"Nona Sakura…."

Panggilan Shizune menyadarkanku tentang Gaara. Aku tersenyum pada Shizune yang terlihat masih khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi sudah diobati oleh Temari-nee yang tinggal di vila sebelah kita."

"Nona sudah berkenalan dengan mereka?"

"Ya, aku terjatuh di depan vila itu."

"Ya sudah, ayo kubantu berjalan…"

Aku masuk ke dalam vilaku dibantu Shizune yang memapahku. Walau tidak jadi ke kebun buah, tapi aku sangat senang karena kejadian ini. Semoga aku bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Gaara.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Hei, Gaara! Cepat sedikit jalannya!"

"Aku mau pulang saja. Untuk apa muter-muter di puncak gunung seperti ini?"

"Temani aku mencari kumbang! Di sini katanya banyak kumbang raksasa."

"Haahh… Jangan lama-lama!"

Dua kakak-beradik Sabaku ini terlihat sedang menelusuri jalan-jalan setapak di puncak gunung. Mereka sudah hampir seminggu tinggal di vila mereka. Dan saat ini, Sabaku Gaara, dengan setengah hati mengikuti sang kakak Sabaku Kankuro untuk mencari kumbang raksasa yang akan di peliharanya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah lahan kosong yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman bunga liar yang berwarna-warni. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau di puncak gunung ini ada tempat seindah ini. Kankuro bersorak girang, karena diantara bunga-bunga itu ada beberapa kumbang raksasa yang hinggap. Dengan senang, Kankuro segera memulai buruannya.

Gaara menatap bosan ke arah kakaknya yang sudah berusia 25 tahun itu, tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil. Gaara mengedarkan pandangan matanya kesekitar padang bunga itu. Kedua matanya melebar menangkap sosok seorang perempuan yang baru dikenalnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, di pinggir tebing gunung ini, Gaara melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri seorang diri menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Dia…" gumam Gaara pelan.

Tanpa sadar Gaara selalu menatap ke arah Sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya. Pemandangan yang menurutnya lebih indah daripada padang bunga yang ada disini.

Sakura hampir setiap hari, sebelum matahari terbenam, selalu datang ke padang bunga ini. Menunggu sunset, atau hanya sekedar menikmati pemandangan, dan berada di sini membuanya tenang dan serasa bebas. Angin sore hari bertiup agak kencang, mengibarkan rambut pendek sebahu Sakura, gaun terusan Sakura yang panjangnya sampai di bawah lutut berwarna putih, dan Sakura menikmati angin yang menyentuhnya.

Rasanya, setiap kali ada angin yang berhembus, bunga-bunga di sekitar Sakura yang bergoyang ditiup angin, membuat dirinya ingin ikut menari seperti bunga-bunga yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Kadang Sakura juga melakukannya, menari mengikuti gerakan bunga-bunga yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Dan saat ini Sakura juga ingin melakukannya.

Sakura membentangkan kedua tangannya, merasakan angin yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, langkah kaki Sakura bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri bergantian mengikuti gerakan bunga-bunga yang bergoyang. Sakura tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang sedang menatap dirinya dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh.

"Akhh…."

Karena terlalu asik menari mengikuti gerakan bunga-bunga, Sakura jadi terjatuh karena kakinya tersangkut rumput-rumput liar.

"Ahahahaha…. Aku terjatuh lagi… payah, nih…."

Sakura tertawa sendiri, lagi-lagi dia terjatuh, tapi tidak terasa sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat di hadapannya ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Ga-Gaara?"

Gaara yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura merasa malu, apakah Gaara melihatnya sedang menari-nari tadi? Gaara pasti berpikir Sakura sudah gila.

Gaara terlalu asik memperhatikan Sakura, saat Sakura terjatuh, tanpa berpikir lagi, Gaara segera berlari menghampiri Sakura.

Dengan perlahan Sakura menerima uluran tangan Gaara, Gaara membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sedikit malu.

Gaara tanpa sadar tersenyum pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura lagi-lagi terpesona oleh sosok Gaara. Jantung Sakura sudah berdetak-detak tidak karuan. Ini pertemuan kedua mereka. Sejak Gaara yang mengantar Sakura, Sakura tidak pernah lagi melihat Gaara ataupun Temari.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Gaara.

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat, tidak ada orang lagi di sekitarku." jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura menatap pemandangan di depannya. "Aku hampir setiap hari memang selalu kesini, disini sangat indah, kan?" Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menolehkan pandangannya menatap Gaara.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya yang ditatap oleh Sakura, apalagi Sakura tersenyum begitu manis. Entah mengapa ditatap oleh Sakura dan melihat senyum manis Sakura, membuatnya agak sedikit gugup. Seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat Sakura yang akan pulang, sebelum Sakura keluar dari dalam rumahnya, Sakura sempat tersenyum kecil pada Gaara. Asal Sakura tahu saja, senyum kecil Sakura itu mampu membuat seorang Gaara yang dingin, merasakan perasaan berdebar saat itu.

Gaara memandang pemandangan di depannya.

"Ya, disini indah."

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

Gaara mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke Sakura dengan wajah datarnya. "Menemani Kankuro,"

"Kankuro? Ah, ya! Aku ingat, waktu aku datang ke rumahmu, aku mendengar Temari-nee memanggil Kankuro. Jadi, kau anak bungsu, ya?"

"Hn,"

"Enak, ya… punya saudara. Kalau aku sih, anak tunggal."

Kankuro yang sudah mendapatkan tiga ekor kumbang raksasa, berniat untuk menyudahi penangkapannya. Di sekelilingnya, Kankuro tidak menemukan sosok Gaara. Terus diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh padang bunga ini dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Gaara bersama seorang gadis yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang.

"Apa itu? Gaara bersama dengan seorang gadis? Benarkah?"

Kankuro menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang kini dilihatnya. Seorang Gaara yang diketahuinya tidak pernah berhubungan dengan seorang perempuan—kecuali Temari—kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sangat akrab dengan seorang gadis. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Kankuro.

"Biarlah…. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengganggu mereka, Gaara sudah besar, bisa pulang sendiri…."

Dengan perasaan senang Kankuro pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang menuju vilanya.

Tidak terasa, langit akan berubah warna karena sebentar lagi, sunset akan tiba.

"Gaara, lihat!"

Dengan cepat, Sakura menunjuk arah matahari yang akan tenggelam di balik gunung yang tinggi itu. Gaara mengikuti arah tunjuk Sakura. Mereka berdua melihat pemandangan sunset yang setiap harinya memang selalu terlihat indah.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, kan?"

Sakura bertanya kepada Gaara, Sakura ingin tahu apa pendapat Gaara tentang sunset di daerah gunung ini. Gaara sesaat terdiam, menatap Sakura yang terlihat sangat senang saat sunset telah tiba. Apakah Sakura sangat menyukai sunset? Karena Gaara melihat, Sakura sangat cantik saat tersenyum menatap sunset. Gaara bukan tipe orang yang mudah memahami perasaan orang. Entah mengapa, melihat ekspresi Sakura, membuatnya bisa mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Apa yang Sakura rasakan, tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang terlihat sangat polos. Baru kali ini Gaara bisa mengerti ekspresi orang lain, dengan keluarganya saja, Gaara selalu cuek, tidak perduli apa yang sedang mereka rasakan.

"Ya,"

Sakura sedikit kecewa saat Gaara hanya mengatakan 'Ya'. Tapi Sakura senang, bisa bersama-sama melihat sunset bersama Gaara. Laki-laki yang baru masuk mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatinya.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Ya,"

Sakura mengikuti langkah Gaara yang berjalan di depannya. Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat berjalan di belakang Gaara. Tapi, yang membuat Sakura bingung, Shizune tumben sekali tidak menjemputnya? Tapi, baguslah, Sakura jadi bisa pulang bersama dengan Gaara.

Sakura memperhatikan sosok Gaara dari belakang, ekspresi wajahnya memang selalu datar, tapi sebenarnya Gaara orang yang sangat baik. Di balik wajah datarnya itu, Sakura sudah melihat beberapa ekspresi yang dimiliki oleh Gaara. Dan kesimpulan Sakura, Gaara mungkin adalah laki-laki yang pemalu. Itu menurut Sakura.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Shizune, aku mau ke kebun strawberi."

"Tapi, Nona… ini sudah siang, matahari hari ini sangat terik."

"Tidak apa-apa… aku kan pakai topi!"

"Tapi, Non—"

"Tidak apa-apa…."

Sakura tersenyum pada Shizune, meyakinkan kalau Sakura akan baik-baik saja.

"Diantar saja, Nona…."

"Tidak perlu, aku lebih suka jalan sendiri, kalau aku sedang lelah, baru aku minta diantar."

"Baiklah…"

"Aku pergi dulu, ya…."

Sakura dengan berlari kecil-kecil keluar dari vilanya. Benar kata Shizune, saat Sakura keluar, cahaya matahari sangat terasa panas. Walau daerah pegunungan ini dingin, tapi kadang bisa juga menjadi panas kalau siang hari seperti ini.

Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan melihat-lihat jalan yang dia lewati. Saat melewati vila keluarga Sabaku, seseorang memanggil Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke dalam vila itu dan melihat Temari yang memanggilnya. Sakura senang, bisa melihat Temari lagi sejak pertemuan pertama mereka waktu itu. Sakura menghampiri Temari yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Iya, Temari-nee? Apa kabar?"

"Hahaha… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya? Aku baik. Kau mau kemana?"

"Ah, aku mau ke kebun strawberi."

"Kebun strawberi? Wah! Kebetulan sekali! Kami juga akan ke sana!"

Sakura menatap Temari bingung yang berseru dengan sangat senang.

"Temari-nee, mau ke kebun strawberi?"

"Ya. Kita berangkat sama-sama saja, ya?"

Temari tersenyum senang menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya balas tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya, Sakura tidak akan sendiri ke kebun strawberi di siang hari ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku panggilkan mereka dulu…."

Temari masuk ke dalam vilanya dan Sakura bisa mendengar suara Temari yang memanggil orang-orang yang akan pergi bersamanya. Saat Sakura mendengar nama Gaara disebut, wajah Sakura langsung berubah memerah, jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal. Dengan menarik napas perlahan, Sakura bisa mengendalikan perasaannya yang senang, karena Gaara juga akan ikut ke kebun strawberi.

Tidak lama, keluar lima orang dari dalam vila Sabaku. Sakura hanya mengenal Temari dan Gaara saja, sisanya Sakura belum melihatnya.

"Eh,"

Sakura terdiam saat melihat Gaara keluar bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat sepunggung sama sepertinya, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna coklat. Gadis itu tampak mengajak Gaara mengobrol, dan Gaara menanggapinya dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Rasa sakit yang berasal dari dadanya, menjalar sampai ke jantungnya. Yang tadinya jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, kini berdetak dengan sangat lemah. Sakura menjadi lemas.

"Maaf, lama menunggu…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…" Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Haruno Sakura yang tinggal di sebelah vila kita, dan Sakura, laki-laki ini adalah tunanganku, namanya adalah Nara Shikamaru."

Sakura hanya tersenyum pada orang yang bernama Shikamaru. Dibalas Shikamaru dengan anggukan kepala pelan.

"Nah, yang ini adalah adikku, namanya adalah Sabaku Kankuro."

Sakura juga hanya memberikan Kankuro senyum, sama seperti Shikamaru.

"Dia kan gadis yang bersama Gaara kemarin?" kata Kankuro dalam hati. Kankuro melirik Gaara yang ada di belakangnya, terlihat Gaara yang sedang menatap sosok Sakura dengan sangat dalam.

"Heh, sepertinya ini akan menarik," Kankuro tersenyum senang dalam hatinya.

"Nah, Kalau Gaara, kau pasti sudah kenal. Satu lagi, gadis manis ini adalah Matsuri, Matsuri ini adalah anak dari rekan kerja bisnis ayahku, dia akan tinggal seminggu di vila ini."

Matsuri tersenyum manis pada Sakura. Sakura merasakan dadanya sangat sesak, melihat Matsuri yang terus berada di samping Gaara. Sakura membalas Matsuri dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan. Sakura menyadari, kalau sejak Gaara keluar dari vila dan melihat dirinya ada di luar vilanya, pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Sakura. Sakura senang, tapi rasa senang itu berubah menjadi menyakitkan saat melihat Matsuri yang berada di dekat Gaara.

"Nah, semuanya… AYO KITA BERANGKATT…!"

Temari berseru dengan sangat semangat. Kini mereka semua berjalan menuju kebun strawberi yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, bisa memakan waktu 30 menit.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura hanya diam dan berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang terasa ngilu. Berkali-kali Sakura menghelakan napasnya panjang. Tidak ada yang menyadari tingkah Sakura yang terlihat tidak semangat. Tapi, hanya ada satu orang yang menyadari perubahan Sakura, Gaara. Gaara tidak pernah lepas menatap sosok Sakura yang berjalan di depannya. Gaara dan Matsuri berjalan di paling belakang. Bagaimana tidak merasa ngilu? Kalau orang yang kau sukai kini berjalan di belakangmu bersama dengan seorang gadis lain? Mereka mengobrol, mungkin Matsuri yang mengajak Gaara mengobrol. Gaara hanya menanggapi omongan Matsuri dengan gumanan yang entah artinya tidak jelas itu.

Sampai di kebun strawberi, Sakura melihat seorang kakek yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon besar yang sangat rindang.

"Kakek Jiraiya…!"

Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri Jiraiya, pemilik dari kebun strawberi ini.

"Sakura-chan! Kau datang!"

"Ya,"

Sakura kini tersenyum manis pada Jiraiya, sejenak melupakan rasa cemburunya kepada Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Kau membawa teman?"

"Ya, mereka dari keluarga Sabaku yang tinggal di sebelah vilaku!"

Sakura mengenalkan Jiraiya pada mereka semua. Setelah berkenalan, mereka dipersilahkan untuk melihat-lihat kebun stawberi. Ada dua tempat, luar ruangan dan dalam ruangan. Di luar ruangan, sepertinya tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk berkeliling mencari buah stawberi, karena hari ini terasa sangat panas. Jadinya mereka semua masuk ke sebuah rumah kaca yang sangat besar.

Temari bersama dengan Shikamaru, berkeliling untuk menikmati buah strawberi. Kankuro memilih untuk mengobrol bersama dengan Jiraiya. Tinggal, Sakura, Gaara dan Matsuri. Gaara menatap Sakura yang terdiam sejak tadi, saat ingin menghampiri Sakura, Matsuri tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Gaara.

"Gaara, ayo kita juga berkeliling~"

Mendengar suara manja Matsuri pada Gaara membuat rasa sakit itu muncul kembali di dada Sakura. Sesak. Dengan segera Sakura berlari dari tempat itu, membuat Gaara yang terlihat bingung dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka. Matsuri tidak memperdulikan Sakura, Matsuri hanya ingin berduaan dengan Gaara, laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya.

Gaara menatap kepergiaan Sakura dengan khawatir. Matsuri menarik Gaara untuk segera berkeliling. Gaara terus mengikuti Matsuri kemana gadis itu membawanya. Pikirannya entah mengapa selalu memikirkan Sakura. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Apakah dia sedang sakit? Berbagai macam pertanyaan hadir di pikiran Gaara. Baru kali ini Gaara memikirkan seseorang sampai seperti ini. Baru kali ini Gaara merasakan perasaan yang menyesakkan di dadanya.

"Apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Disini sakit…" gumam Gaara sangat pelan sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Gaara?"

Matsuri yang mendengar gumaman pelan Gaara, menatap Gaara yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak." jawab Gaara datar dan dingin.

Matsuri menatap Gaara sedih, mereka memang baru berkenalan. Pertama kali melihat Gaara, Matsuri sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok Gaara. Tapi, perlakuan Gaara kepadanya selalu datar dan dingin. Padahal Matsuri sudah melakukan pendekatan kepada Gaara. Bahkan untuk mengenal Gaara lebih dalam, Matsuri meminta kepada ayahnya untuk menitipkannya kepada keluarga Sabaku.

Tidak terasa sudah berjam-jam mereka berkeliling di kebun strawberi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Semuanya kembali berkumpul. Terlihat semuanya tampak senang, kecuali Gaara dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa dan Matsuri yang terlihat tidak semangat.

"Eh, dimana Sakura?"

Temari tidak melihat Sakura saat mereka berkumpul.

"Oh, tadi, dia ijin pulang duluan padaku. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan,"

Memang, sejam yang lalu, Sakura menghampiri Jiraiya yang masih mengobrol dengan Kankuro untuk ijin pulang lebih dahulu.

Mendengar Sakura tidak enak badan, lagi-lagi Gaara merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan. Rasa khawatir, rasa ingin mengetahui lebih keadaan Sakura. Dan yang paling ingin dilakukannya saat ini, Gaara ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, melihat sendiri keadaan Sakura dengan kedua matanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja Gaara berjalan keluar dari kebun strawberi itu. Matsuri memanggil Gaara dan bertanya, Gaara mau pergi kemana? Gaara tidak menjawabnya. Gaara terus saja berjalan meninggalkan kebun strawberi. Kankuro menyeringai melihat adiknya yang pergi semakin menjauh itu.

"Dia sudah mendapatkannya…." gumam Kankuro pelan.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat biasa, padang bunga. Setiap sore hari Sakura memang selalu datang ke sini. Mungkin sekarang sudah jam lima sore, udara sudah mulai terasa dingin. Angin sore berhembus dengan kencang hari ini. Sakura duduk di antara bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di lahan ini. Pandangan matanya menatap sayu pada langit sore di hadapannya. Sakura menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Ini… cinta pertamaku…."

"Benar kata orang-orang, cinta pertama itu memang menyakitkan…."

"…."

Sakura terus menggumam tentang apa yang dirasakan oleh perasaannya saat ini. Tidak terasa air mata yang tadinya selalu bisa dia tahan, kini mengalir tanpa bisa Sakura tahan. Tanpa isakan. Sakura menangis dalam diam. Merenungi perasaannya kepada sosok Gaara yang baru dikenalnya.

"Gaaraa…."

Saat sudah jauh dari kebun strawberi, Gaara segera berlari menuju vila Sakura. Dengan napas yang terlihat sangat capek, Gaara langsung bertanya pada pelayan yang ada di vila Sakura. Mereka bilang Sakura belum pulang. Gaara semakin khawatir terhadap Sakura. Kemana Sakura? Gaara berlari lagi, entah dia berlari kearah mana? Hanya instingnya yang menyuruhnya untuk berlari menuju padang bunga.

Sampai di padang bunga, Gaara melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang berbaring di sana. Gaara segera berlari menuju Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sampai di hadapan Sakura, Gaara melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sedang tertidur. Dengan perlahan Gaara berjongkok di depan Sakura dan menatap wajah Sakura yang memang sedang tertidur. Wajah Gaara terkejut melihat bekas air mata di kedua pipi Sakura yang masih basah. Dengan perlahan, diusapnya bekas air mata di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Sakura… kau kenapa? Aku mencemaskanmu…."

Tanpa sadar Gaara menggumamkan kata-kata itu.

Merasa angin sore yang bertiup dengan sangat kencang, dan langit yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi agak gelap, Gaara berniat menggendong Sakura dan membawanya pulang ke vilanya. Saat Gaara mengangkat tubuh Sakura, Sakura dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Gaara tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sudah bangun.

"Maaf, membuatmu terbangun. Tapi, kau bisa masuk angin bila tertidur disini."

Mendengar suara Gaara yang terasa berbeda di telinga Sakura, membuat wajah Sakura memanas. Gaara terlihat sangat perhatian kepadanya.

"Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Hn? Aku tidak tahu…"

Sakura merasa sangat bahagia, ada Gaara di sini.

"Bi-bisakah kau turunkan aku?"

Gaara menatap Sakura bingung yang memintanya untuk menurunkannya. Ini seperti waktu pertamakalinya Gaara menggendong Sakura.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Gaara.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

Lagi-lagi, selama perjalanan pulang, yang tadinya Sakura merasa senang bersama dengan Gaara, kini rasa senang itu menjadi rasa sakit yang sesak di dadanya karena Sakura mengingat Matsuri. Sakura berhenti berjalan, menatap Gaara yang masih berjalan dengan perlahan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak terjangkau…" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Dia bukan milikku…."

Tidak terasa, air mata jatuh kembali dari kedua matanya yang selalu menampakkan tatapan yang lembut dan ceria. Kini tatapan Sakura meredup dari keceriaannya dan menjadi kosong.

Merasa tidak ada seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya, Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sakura yang berada di belakangnya dengan jarak 20 meter. Gaara melihat Sakura yang sedang menghapus air matanya. Dengan segera, Gaara berlari mendekat pada Sakura.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Kau menangis?"

Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi khawatir dari wajah Gaara yang biasanya terlihat datar itu. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara…"

Gaara berjalan mendekat pada Sakura, tapi Sakura malah berjalan mundur. Gaara terus berjalan mendekat, dan Sakura terus berjalan mundur agar Gaara tidak mendekat kepadanya. Tidak mereka berdua sadari, kalau Sakura semakin dekat dengan pinggir tebing gunung yang tingginya 10 meter dari daratan. Mereka saling menatap dan melangkahkan kaki mereka.

SRAKK

"Eh,"

Sakura tiba-tiba menegang, dirasakannya kalau kedua kakinya kini tidak menginjak tanah. Dengan perlahan, tubuh Sakura terhempas ke bawah.

"SAKURAAA…!"

BRUKK

"Akkhh…" rintih Sakura.

Jatuh dengan ketinggian 10 meter, siapa yang tidak merasakan sakit? Beruntung Sakura jatuh ke semak-semak yang bisa menahan dirinya berbenturan langsung dengan tanah. Untungnya lagi, gunung ini berundak-undak.

SRAAAAKKKK

Sakura mendengar suara yang bergesek dengan sangat kencang.

BRUUKK

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, Sakura bisa melihat Gaara yang terjatuh tidak jauh darinya.

"Ga-Gaara…" gumam Sakura pelan.

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Gaara akan melompat untuk menyusulnya. Sakura melihat Gaara yang bangun dari jatuhnya di semak-semak sambil merintih sakit.

"Akhh…" Sakura mencoba untuk bangun, tapi sepertinya kedua kakinya terasa sakit. Tidak bisa digerakan.

"SAKURA?"

Gaara melihat Sakura yang sedang merintih sakit sambil memegang kedua kakinya. Gaara berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ka-kakiku… sakitt…"

"Jangan digerakan dulu,"

Sakura menatap Gaara yang terlihat tenang tapi terlihat sangat mencemaskannya. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah, karena dia mereka kini berada di sini. Dengan kaki seperti ini, tidak memungkinkan untuk Sakura mendaki ke atas, kan?

"Maafkan aku…" gumam Sakura.

Gaara menatap Sakura, "Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah. Ini salahku yang berjalan mendekatimu, kau takut padaku?"

Gaara merasa saat berjalan mendekat pada Sakura dan Sakura yang berjalan mundur, mengira Sakura takut kepadanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, "Tidak, aku tidak takut padamu…." ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menjauh dariku?"

"…." Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Sudah malam, udara semakin dingin."

Sakura menatap Gaara yang menatap langit yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap. Apakah mereka harus bermalam di tempat seperti ini? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mau bermalam di tempat seperti ini.

"Sepertinya ada jalan setapak, kurasa, kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi, gelap sekali." ucap Gaara.

Gaara memang melihat jalan setapak, sepertinya mereka bisa keluar dari tempat yang penuh dengan semak-semak ini. Tapi, tidak ada penerangan sama sekali.

"Sepertinya kita harus bermalam disini, Sakura."

Ya, Sakura juga tahu. Walau ia tidak ingin, tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan lagi.

"Ah, Ga-Gaara?"

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya untuk bersender pada dinding tebing gunung.

"Maaf, disini lebih nyaman." ucap Gaara.

Gaara menurunkan Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura untuk bersender pada dinding tebing dan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Gaara ikut duduk bersender di sebelah Sakura yang membuat jantung Sakura kini kembali berdetak-dekat tidak normal. Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Waktu terus berjalan, entah sudah berapa lama mereka terdiam. Masing-masing mempunyai pikirannya sendiri. Gaara sangat bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sedangkan Sakura, Sakura berusaha untuk menahan dinginnya udara malam hari di pegunungan ini.

"Ga-Gaara… a-aku ke-kedinginan…." ucap Sakura sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Kau kedinginan? Ah, ya, sebentar…."

Gaara melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya, tidak terlalu tebal, sih, tapi setidaknya dapat berguna. Gaara memberikan jaketnya pada Sakura. Sakura menatap Gaara dalam kegelapan malam yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Nanti kau bisa kedinginan."

"Aku tidak merasa dingin."

Gaara memang tidak merasa dingin, tapi saat dia melepaskan jaketnya, barulah dia merasakan udara pegunungan yang dingin. Tapi daripada Sakura yang kedinginan, lebih baik dia yang kedinginan.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat pakai."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan dengan perlahan memakai jaket milik Gaara. Mereka kembali terdiam lagi.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Gaara…"

Sakura menatap Gaara, dengan perlahan tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Gaara. Dingin.

"Kau… kedinginan,"

Gaara merasa sedikit terkejut saat Sakura menyentuh pipinya. Tapi sentuhan tangan Sakura di pipinya membuatnya sedikit hangat. Gaara menyentuh tangan Sakura yang memegang pipinya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…."

"Maaf, aku lancang, tapi… ini bisa membuat kita hangat…."

Andai saat ini siang hari, Gaara pasti bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hn? Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Coba kau duduk agak dekat denganku,"

Gaara terlihat bingung, tapi ia bergeser duduknya sampai merapat pada Sakura.

"Maaf, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku hanya ingin kita berdua merasa hangat saja…."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, lalu?"

Sakura bingung sama Gaara, masa dia tidak tahu apa maksud Sakura? Dengan perlahan, Sakura memeluk Gaara dari samping. Hal ini membuat Gaara sangat terkejut dan wajahnya memanas.

"Kata orang, kalau kita berpelukan, itu akan membuat diri kita merasa hangat," ucap Sakura pelan.

Ya, apalagi kalau berpelukan dengan orang yang sangat kita sukai. Kalau Sakura, sudah pasti dirinya merasa hangat dalam pelukan Gaara. Kalau Gaara? Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Gaara.

Gaara merasa jantungnya kini berdetak semakin cepat, wajahnya memanas dan rasa panas itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Memang benar, hal ini membuat dirinya merasa hangat.

"Sa-Sakura…."

"Maafkan aku, kalau Matsuri melihat ini, dia pasti akan marah… Kumohon, untuk semalam saja…" pinta Sakura. Sakura ngak mau kalau sampai Gaara melepaskan pelukannya.

"Matsuri?"

"Kumohon…."

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara. Biarlah malam ini Sakura egois, ingin memiliki Gaara hanya malam ini saja.

Gaara tidak mengerti perkataan Sakura yang menyebut nama Matsuri, tapi Gaara tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Gaara merasa hangat dipeluk oleh Sakura. Entah mengapa posisi mereka sangat tidak nyaman. Karena Sakura memeluknya dari samping. Entah dapat pikiran dari mana, Gaara kembali mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukan Sakura dalam pangkuannya. Sakura serasa ingin pingsan, karena dia duduk menyamping di pangkuan Gaara. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Gaara tidak percaya.

"Kurasa seperti ini lebih mudah, tidurlah… aku akan menjagamu…."

Gaara dengan perlahan meraih tubuh Sakura dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Gaara sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang kini telah dilakukannya, hanya saja, Gaara memang menginginkannya. Dia ingin membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan hangat dalam pelukannya dan menjaganya sampai pagi hari tiba.

Sakura tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Gaara, tidak terasa air mata menetes lagi dari matanya, tapi ini air mata bahagia. Sakura sangat bahagia. Sakura jadi ingin seperti ini terus selamanya.

"Hiks…"

Walau pelan, Gaara bisa mendengar suara isakan tangis Sakura di pelukannya.

"Sakura… kau menangis?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Gaara dan menatap wajah datar Gaara, tapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan kalau Gaara khawatir pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis, "Aku merasa sangat bahagia…"

"…." Gaara terdiam. Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura bahagia?

Yang Gaara rasakan, sepertinya dia yang merasa bahagia. Bahagia karena bisa bersama dengan Sakura. Gaara dengan lembut menghapus air mata Sakura. Pandangan mereka bertemu, saling menatap dalam diam dan dalam. Tanpa sadar, wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Kening mereka dengan perlahan saling bersentuhan, masih dengan saling menatap bola mata lawannya. Lalu, hidung mereka dengan perlahan bersentuhan, mereka berdua menutup kedua mata mereka, saling merasakan napas mereka yang menjadi satu. Lalu, sesuatu yang lembut saling bersentuhan dengan perlahan. Mereka berdua hanya menempelkan bibir mereka tanpa gerakan sama sekali. Saling merasakan sentuhan pada bibir mereka.

"Emmh…"

Sakura tiba-tiba mendesah, Sakura merasakan ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat bibir Gaara menyentuhnya. Sakura menahan rasa sensasi saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Karena sudah tidak kuat menahannya, makanya keluarlah suara aneh seperti itu dari mulut Sakura.

Pikiran Gaara sedang kacau, ini diluar pikirannya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri hingga kini bibir mereka bersentuhan. Gaara juga merasakan seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Gaara menikmatinya, menikmati sentuhan bibir Sakura pada bibirnya. Saat mendengar suara desah yang keluar dari bibir Sakura, suara itu telah membuat Gaara menegang. Ia ingin melepaskan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibir Sakura, tapi Gaara tidak mau melepaskannya. Malah, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, tanpa diperintahnya, ini mungkin adalah naluri seorang laki-laki? Gaara tidak mengerti.

Dengan perlahan Gaara memeluk Sakura, dan bibirnya semakin menekan bibir Sakura. Mulai mengecupnya dengan perlahan beberapa kali, lalu Gaara melumat dengan perlahan bibir Sakura, mengemut bibir Sakura dan melumatnya lagi. Sakura hanya diam, tidak membalas ciuman Gaara. Sakura sendiri berusaha agar tidak pingsan dalam ciuman Gaara.

Gaara melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang terdiam.

"Sakura… aku…"

"Gaara…"

Mereka saling menatap lagi, entahlah… rasa cinta dan ingin memiliki sepertinya sudah menyihir mereka. Mereka kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mulai kembali berciuman dan kali ini Sakura membalas ciuman Gaara. Mereka saling menikmati ciuman mereka, sampai mereka merasakan napas mereka yang sudah agak sesak, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Wajah keduanya terlihat memerah kalau seandainya ini bukan malam hari yang gelap. Mereka menormalkan kembali napas mereka.

"Ga-Gaara… jangan lihat aku….!"

Gaara masih saja menatap Sakura, Sakura malu ditatap oleh Gaara. Mengalihkan pandangan Gaara, Sakura segera membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Gaara dan memeluk Gaara kembali.

Gaara tersenyum senang melihat Sakura yang malu-malu dan memeluknya kembali.

"Hahaha… Tidurlah…"

Sakura tertegun mendengar suara tawa Gaara, Sakura tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Sakura berdoa, semoga selamanya, Sakura bisa terus bersama dengan Gaara. Sepertinya Sakura melupakan tentang Matsuri. Dan malam ini, mereka berdua terlelap dengan saling berpelukan.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Sakura…"

Di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, kamar yang sangat khas untuk seorang anak perempuan, disana terlihat Gaara yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur yang berukuran _king size_ itu. Berkali-kali laki-laki berambut semerah darah itu memanggil nama Sakura dan terus menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Gaara… sudahlah…. Nanti juga Sakura sadar. Kata dokter dia hanya demam saja. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu."

Temari menepuk bahu Gaara, menyuruh adiknya untuk istirahat.

"Temari-nee pulang saja, aku mau disini." ucap Gaara dingin pada kakaknya.

Temari terkejut mendengar Gaara yang berkata sangat dingin kepadanya. walau biasanya juga datar, tapi ini terasa sangat menusuk perasaan Temari. Seakan-akan Gaara tidak mau diganggu.

"Ba-baiklah…"

Temari tersenyum miris melihat adiknya yang kini sudah berubah. Temari dengan segera keluar dari kamar Sakura dan pulang menuju vilanya.

"Gaara, kau sangat mencintai Sakura, ya?" gumam Temari.

Saat pagi hari tiba, Gaara yang terbangun lebih dulu, segera membangunkan Sakura yang masih memeluknya. Tidak ada reaksi dari Sakura saat Gaara membangunkan Sakura. Gaara melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat pucat. Tubuh Sakura terasa dingin. Gaara merasa lemas, disentuhnya hidung Sakura untuk memastikan kalau masih ada udara yang keluar-masuk dari hidung Sakura. Betapa leganya Gaara saat dirasanya masih ada udara yang keluar-masuk dari hidung Sakura.

Gaara dengan cepat menggendong tubuh Sakura dan berjalan menuju vila Sakura. Agak lama juga Gaara sampai ke vila Sakura, mengingat kondisinya yang kurang fit. Sampai di vila Sakura, para pelayan langsung berhamburan menghampiri Gaara. Mereka menangis karena tuan putri mereka sudah kembali. Gaara merasa kesal karena para pelayan ini menghambat Gaara untuk membawa Sakura masuk ke vilanya.

"CEPAT PANGGILKAN DOKTER!" bentak Gaara pada para pelayan yang masih menangis karena melihat Sakura sudah pulang.

"Ayo bawa Sakura ke kamarnya!"

Shizune dengan segera menunjukkan kamar Sakura dan Gaara menidurkan Sakura di kasurnya. Supir Sakura dengan cepat langsung memanggil dokter yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Setelah diperiksa oleh dokter, Sakura hanya demam saja, karena kedinginan, makanya Sakura pingsan.

Shizune bertanya pada Gaara, apa yang terjadi, dan Gaara hanya menceritakan kalau mereka kurang hati-hati saat berjalan pulang. Setelah Sakura diperiksa dan diberikan resep obat oleh dokter, Shizune menyuruh Gaara pulang untuk beristirahat dan membersihkan dirinya yang sangat kotor. Shizune juga bilang kalau dia akan membersihkan tubuh Sakura yang juga sangat kotor.

Gaara bilang, kalau dia akan segera kembali kesini. Shizune hanya mengangguk pada Gaara. Shizune bisa melihat tatapan Gaara pada Sakura yang terlihat sangat mencemaskannya.

"Laki-laki yang mencintai Nona…." gumam Shizune pelan saat Gaara sudah keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sampai di vilanya, Temari, Kankuro, dan Matsuri, terkejut melihat Gaara yang sangat kotor. Gaara tidak memperdulikan mereka yang bertanya kepada Gaara, kemana dia semalaman? Dan mengapa penampilannya sangat kotor? Gaara tidak perduli. Pikirannya hanya ada Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Gaara segera menuju kamarnya, menguncinya dan segera masuk ke kemar mandi untuk segera membersihkan dirinya dan pergi lagi untuk melihat Sakura. Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Gaara segera memakai baju dan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat akan keluar dari vilanya, Temari menahannya dan menatap Gaara tajam.

"Kau mau kemana lagi? Tidak tahu kah kau? Kami disini sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu!" Temari menatap Gaara tajam.

Gaara menatap Temari dingin dan datar. "Aku mau ke tempat Sakura." jawab Gaara datar.

"Sakura? Sakura kenapa?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Kami berdua terperosok jatuh, karena sudah malam hari, kami tidak bisa kembali. Sakura pingsan karena kedinginan. Aku mau ke tempat Sakura."

Temari terkejut mendengarnya. Begitu juga Kankuro dan Matsuri. Matsuri segera menghampiri Gaara dan memeluk Gaara.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?" tanya Matsuri sambil memeluk Gaara.

Dengan segera, Gaara melepaskan pelukan Matsuri dengan sedikit kasar.

"Jangan memelukku! Aku pergi!"

Gaara langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Temari segera berlari mengejar Gaara, disusul Kankuro dan Matsuri masih terdiam. Dia merasa sangat sakit perasaannya dengan tindakan Gaara. Sepertinya Gaara sangat perduli dengan Sakura. Air mata Matsuri jatuh dengan derasnya di pipinya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan segera menyusul mereka untuk melihat keadaan Sakura.

Di kamar Sakura, mereka melihat Sakura yang tertidur dengan wajah yang masih terlihat pucat. Temari, Kankuro dan Shizune, melihat Gaara yang terus-menerus memanggil-manggil nama Sakura pelan. Shizune menceritakan keadaan Sakura kepada Temari dan Kankuro. Matsuri tidak berani masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Melihat dari depan pintu kamar Sakura saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis, melihat Gaara yang sangat perhatian kepada Sakura. Matsuri tidak tahan berlama-lama disini, dia pun berlari keluar dari vila Sakura dan kembali ke vila milik Sabaku.

Setelah Gaara menyuruh Temari pulang, Temari pulang dan Kankuro juga memutuskan untuk pulang. Tinggal Shizune dan Gaara di kamar Sakura. Shizune memutuskan untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Sakura dan Gaara.

"Gaara-san, aku permisi dulu, tolong kau jaga Nona Sakura…."

Gaara tidak memperdulikan perkataan Shizune. Shizune tidak marah karena Gaara tidak merespon perkataannya, Shizune bisa mengerti keadaan Gaara saat ini. Shizune keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura, meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara di dalam sana.

"Sakura… sadarlah… aku sangat takut kehilanganmu…." gumam Gaara pelan.

Gaara kini menyadari, berbagai macam rasa perasaan yang dirasakannya ini, baru pertamakalinya dia rasakan. Gaara menyadari, kalau dirinya, ingin selalu bersama dengan Sakura. Gaara menyadari, kalau dirinya senang melihat sosok Sakura. Gaara menyadari, bersama Sakura, membuatnya seperti bisa merasakan hidup. Dan Gaara menyadari, saat melihat Sakura seperti ini, Gaara ingin selalu bisa menjaga dan melindungi Sakura seumur hidupnya. Yang terakhir disadarinya, Gaara mengerti apa itu cinta. Arti dari tato 'Ai' dikeningnya yang diberikan oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Ugghh…."

Gaara mendengar suara rintihan dari Sakura, Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Gaara pelan.

Sakura mendengar suara orang yang disukainya, dengan perlahan Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Sakura melihat Gaara yang tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Gaara…" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ya, aku disini. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara sedikit lembut.

"Aku… hanya merasa pusing sedikit…."

Gaara mengelus kepala Sakura lembut, hanya tiga kali elusan saja.

"Baguslah, kau sudah sadar. Kau membuatku takut."

Tok Tok Tok

Shizune masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, dan betapa bahagianya dia melihat nonanya sudah sadar. Shizune masuk sambil membawa dua mangkuk bubur yang baru saja selesai dia masak.

"Nona, syukurlah Nona sudah sadar… Ini, aku membuatkan kalian bubur, kalian pasti belum makan sejak kemarin." Shizune ternyum pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Shizune. Tolong bantu aku makan, ya?" pinta Sakura.

"Ah, maaf, Nona. Kerjaanku masih banyak, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau Gaara-san yang menyuapi Nona?" saran Shizune sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya pucat, kini memanas dan berubah menjadi merah.

"Sepertinya Nona akan langsung sembuh, bila Gaara-san yang menyuapi Nona…" Shizune semakin menggoda Sakura.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang menyuapimu." ucap Gaara datar.

Gaara tidak menyadari maksud Shizune yang menyuruhnya untuk menyuapi Sakura. Gaara memang tidak peka.

Shizune berterima kasih pada Gaara dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gaara, aku bisa makan sendiri," Sakura gugup ketika Gaara mengambil satu mangkuk dan menyendok bubur dan meniup-niupkan bubur yang masih panas itu, lalu setelah sudah dirasa tidak panas, Gaara menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Makanlah… kau pasti lapar." ucap Gaara.

"Kau juga harus makan, kau juga belum makan, kan?"

"Jangan pikirkan aku, ayo, buka mulutmu…"

Akhirnya Sakura mau juga disuapi Gaara, mereka berdua terlihat bahagia saat ini.

"Matsuri… maafkan Gaara…."

Temari melihat Matsuri yang sedang menangis di ruang tamu.

"Dia memang tidak pernah melihatku… hiks…."

"Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan," Kankuro ikut bicara.

"Gaara tidak pernah seperti itu padaku!"

"Kami juga baru melihat Gaara yang seperti ini, mungkin, Gaara merasa nyaman bersama dengan Sakura. Kuharap, kau bisa melupakan Gaara…." ucap Temari.

"Hiks… mana mungkin aku melupakannya…. Aku menyukainya…."

"Lepaskanlah… mungkin Gaara memang bukan untukmu, diluar sana masih banyak laki-laki, seperti aku. Denganku saja! Itu juga kalau kau mau. Kebetulan, aku lagi kosong, nih!"

"KANKUROO!" bentak Temari sambil menatap Kankuro tajam.

"Aku cuma bercanda saja, Nee…" Kankuro cengengesan pada Temari.

Matsuri menatap Kankuro tidak percaya. Sebenarnya ada rasa senang juga mendengar Kankuro berkata seperti itu. Tapi, Kankuro bisa dibilang laki-laki yang sering ganti-ganti pacar. Tapi, pacar-pacar Kankuro tidak pernah ada yang marah karena harus diputuskan. Pacar-pacar Kankuro selalu mengatakan kalau Kankuro adalah laki-laki yang baik. Matsuri penasaran juga, sebaik apa Kankuro pada seorang perempuan?

"Kankuro-nii, kalau kau serius mau bersamaku, aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu itu."

Matsuri berdiri dari duduknya di sofa dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Matsuri tidak menyangka kalau dia berkata seperti itu. Temari dan Kankuro yang mendengarnya, hanya melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Matsuri barusan.

"A-ha-ha… Apakah aku harus serius?" tanya Kankuro pada Temari.

BLETAK

"PIKIR SENDIRI! AWAS KALAU KAU BUAT MATSURI MENANGIS LAGI!" bentak Temari.

Temari langsung pergi ke kamar Shikamaru untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kankuro masih diam di tempat. Entah mengapa, ada rasa menyesal dan juga tidak menyesal Kankuro mengatakan kata-kata yang tadi.

"Yah, sudah terlanjur… Hehehehe…" Kankuro tertawa aneh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Gaara… sunsetnya indah, ya?"

"Aa,"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aa,"

"Gaara,"

"Ya?"

"Kau belum pernah bilang kalau kau mencintai aku…"

"…."

"Ayolah, hanya mengatakan aku mencintamu…."

"Sakura…"

Sakura menoleh pada Gaara yang memeluknya dari belakang. Gaara langsung mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Setelah Sakura dan Gaara selesai memakan bubur mereka, Sakura langsung menyatakan perasaannya kepada Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura. Sakura artikan itu sebagai jawaban kalau Gaara menerima perasaannya. Sakura teringat Matsuri, Sakura menanyakannya pada Gaara, dan Gaara bilang kalau dia dan Matsuri tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Disini sekarang mereka berdua, padang bunga. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak itu, hubungan mereka sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Setiap harinya mereka selalu datang ke padang bunga saat sore hari untuk melihat sunset.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah membuatku merasakan hidup dan mengenal berbagai macam perasaan."

Gaara membalikkan tubuh Sakura agar berhadapan dengannya. Sakura tersenyum manis pada Gaara.

"Terima kasih, kau memberikan perasaanmu hanya kepadaku. Aku senang sekali."

"Kau adalah hidupku, Sakura…."

Gaara memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan Sakura membalas pelukan Gaara dengan erat. Mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sangat kuat. Semoga saja hubungan mereka akan selalu bahagia dalam kebersamaan mereka.

**TAMAT**

**.**

**RE-PUBLISH**

**11-07-2012**

**A/N:**

**Sesuai permintaan saya republish lagi fanfic ini ^^**

**Maaf, ya, karena telah menghapus fanfic ini… m(_ _)m**

**Maaf juga, tidak saya edit fic-nya… ^^a**

**Saya minta maaf sama pembaca yang dulu sudah mereview, membaca, menjadikan favorite story, dan lainnya, maafkan saya… **

**Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini…**

**Be Happy All**

**\(^0^)/**


End file.
